Nitemare Finn
by HappyTimesSadTimes
Summary: Is it a nightmare? Or worse? Is this really what Adventure Time is all about? Who knows. Maybe...
1. Chapter 1

Her sleek legs were shown from under her crimson evening gown. Her glistening black high-heels moved with her legs. She was just _flawless_, or sinister. She applied her black lipstick, moving swiftly from side to side. You might just even want to be her lover but, alas, one kiss from her may be your last.

Her name was reserved in a large velvet throne at the dining table, _Marceline the Vampire Queen_. She stared intensely into the blue pools of Finn the Human. He trembled just locking his eyes with hers. His muffled screams within the duct tape could only be heard from a mere 10 feet away. "Are you enjoying yourself, Finn?" He couldn't reply, but he did have the ability to think, _What does this crazy lady want from me?_ He screamed again, only this time, it was a bit louder through the duct tape. She smirked at him.

"Oh, Finn. You're not getting away this time." She disappeared into the darkness only to find her right behind Finn, wrapping her arms around his small neck. "How do you feel now?" She cooed. Finn shuddered and started screaming again. She reached down to pull off his pants, then underwear, until he was naked from the waist down. She started licking at his manhood, then sucking at it gently. Drops of semen poured from his genitals into Marceline's mouth. "Mm, delicious." She continued to kiss him from his manhood up until she reached his taped lips. She tore the tape off and kissed him passionately, swirling her tongue in his mouth. She removed her lips from his and began stripping him from his shirt and hat. "Heh, Marcy, what are you doing?" Marceline grabbed him by the neck and threw him on a tuxedo. "Now, how about a little wine?" "I can't drink wine, Marcy." She gazed her attention at him, obviously shooting daggers at him. "It will just be a secret, you, and me. I won't even tell Jake about our little 'game'." She poured a glass of wine and reached for a pill. She cracked it open and poured the poison into the wine. She looked back at Finn sinisterly, and looked back at the wine. She took out a stick and swirled the drink to dissolve the pill in it.

"Here ya go, Finn." He stared at it uneasy, and began to sip it a bit. "Mm, this actually doesn't taste half bad." He began to drink the rest of the wine until it was finished. She smirked at him, as he fell to the floor, knocked out. "Oh, Finn, you never cease to disappoint me." She grabbed him, took off his tuxedo, and threw on his regular clothes. She carried him back to the treehouse, and tucked neatly into bed.


	2. Chapter 2

It was morning, and the suns golden locks streamed into the treehouse, pouring its beauty onto Finn's pale face. There was nothing better than the beauty of the morning, or so you might think. In Ooo, morning didn't just mean beauty; it meant hideousness, fear, and great horror. This particular day wasn't very beautiful—it was dark. Very, very, _dark._

__Jake groaned as he turned to his side, snoring sound asleep. Finn on the other hand was moving rambunctiously, pulling off his blankets with his legs. He groaned and grunted, saying incoherent slurs from whenever the blanket moved over his head. He rose up intensely, creating a piercing shriek. Jake lifted his eyelids, and rubbed them as he looked at Finn panting severely. "Whoa, man. What's wrong?" He turned to him, his expression blank. "Nothing." His voice was hoarse. "That scream didn't sound like nothing." Finn glared at him. "NO IT'S NOT!" Jake didn't know what to do then fall back to sleep.

Finn ran down stares to scout for some breakfast. He threw out everything he thought was unappetizing and shrieked every 5 minutes. BMO sprung to life after hearing the loud disturbance coming from the kitchen. "Hello, master! Shall I make some bacon pancakes for you?" Finn smiled and nodded his head. The sweet aroma filled the air, and flew into Jake's mouth and nose. He woke up and started to dance a bit. "Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes, bacon pancaaakes." He danced downstairs into the kitchen.

"Ooh, smells good, BMO." Finn stared at him intensely. "Mm, I think there's something else I want." He ran after Jake, until he was finally able to grab his sword and stab him with it. Finn smirked at the site of the motionless body. He reached his hand into the enormous cut, and grabbed his intestines. He bit one in half, gushing out blood everywhere. He continued to slurp on the blood and intestines. He ripped out his spine and splashed it onto the floor. He cut off his arms and legs, and bit off the ears and snout. He slurped up the blood on the floor and continued to eat at Jakes lifeless body. He ripped off one of his lungs, and took a big chunk into his mouth. He licked it a bit, and stared intensely at BMO, who was watching in horror. He continued to eat and began munching on the next lung. Blood gushed everywhere, splattering on walls and ceilings. "FINN STOP!" BMO charged at Finn, but Finn whipped his arm, knocking it into a pool of blood. He ripped out the canines skull, and began smashing it with his hand, already streaming out rivers of blood. He tore out his stomach and sliced it in half. Blood mixed with the stomach acid. He jumped up and down on the puddle until he came to the dogs brain. He began biting intensely at it, blood pouring onto his teeth and clothes. He then smashed the brain with his fist. He tore out all other organs, and began chewing on them. He had only left the heart, which he took out and laid out on the floor. He stared at it, then finally put his foot up, and stomped at it. Blood lay covered on the floor, which had then been licked up by Finn. He de skinned the animal, and gorged his eyes out. He began chewing on them, and ate the rest of the body. His arms began stretching in places never knew, his legs started stretching as well. He began laughing maniacally, he had new powers; the powers of the once brother and best friend, Jake the Dog.


End file.
